


[Podfic] So This Is Love

by akikotree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions, Historical References, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Set in the 1950s, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: February of the year 1950 had been particularly dreary and cold and he was quite alone. The only other creature he truly knew on earth was off in the Americas drumming up a temptation.orAziraphale is lonely the day after Valentine's Day so he goes to see a movie and has an unexpected visitor.Recorded for @Justaphage in the 2019Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE). See a masterlist of 2019 ITPE giftshere. Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So This Is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133305) by [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

20 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Good%20Omens-%20So%20This%20Is%20Love.mp3) | **Size:** 13.3 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
